Hermetic packages are used in fiber optic systems to protect opto-electronic components from the environment. During manufacturing, the opto-electronic components are typically installed on a bench or submount, which is installed within the package. Optical fiber is typically inserted through a fiber feedthrough and secured onto the submount relative to the opto-electronic components. Preliminary testing may be performed in which the components are energized or their responses sampled to ensure that the opto-electronics are operating properly. Moreover, it may be necessary to energize active components or sample the responses of detectors as part of active alignment processes.
Once the manufacturing steps have been completed and the opto-electronic circuit is configured, the package is typically hermetically sealed in a lid sealing operation. Further, the ferrules around the optical fibers are further sealed.
Typically, in the manufacturing lines, the fiber optic systems are transported on multi-package trays. These trays typically have stops that prevent the packages from sliding during transportation between manufacturing steps.
One problem associated with these conventional tray systems surrounds the fact that many manufacturing steps are required to complete the fiber optic system. Further, the package must be transported numerous times between various machines. With each manufacturing step, the opto-electronic package must be manually removed from the tray and installed on a machine or other fixture for the associated manufacturing step.
The present invention is directed to pallet. It has provisions for supporting an opto-electronic package on a frame. Punched openings are provided through the frame to enable mechanical access to the opto-electronic package from below the frame. As a result, the opto-electronic package need not be directly manipulated by an operator. Instead, the package can be carried on the pallet, which is then installed directly on top of a given machine. The machine mechanically engages the package via the punched openings.
In general, according to one aspect, the invention features an opto-electronic package pallet. It comprises a frame having a punched opening for enabling mechanical access from below the frame to an opto-electronic package supported by the frame. In one embodiment, non-conductive shoulders are connected to the frame for supporting the opto-electronic package above the frame.
According to a preferred implementation, a fiber reel is also provided on the frame for holding a coil or length of optical fiber. Such fiber, typically in the form of a fiber pigtail, is typically inserted into the package, through a feed through, and connected to a submount or bench within the package as part of the manufacturing process.
According to further aspects of the preferred embodiment, a lead access punched opening is also provided in the pallet for enabling electrical connections to electrical leads of the opto-electronic package from below the frame. Typically, two lead access openings are provided for enabling access to two sets of butterfly electrical leads on the package.
According to another aspect of the preferred embodiment, standoffs are also provided to enable stacking of the pallets, one on top of the other. To enable a secure inter-pallet connection, standoff engagement slots are also preferably provided in each pallet.